bonus_stagefandomcom-20200214-history
Joel
Joel Dawson. Inventor, scientist, and all-around brilliant man. Some may call him insane, but we prefer "eccentric." Biography Joel Dawson is a co-star in Bonus Stage. He's smart and oblivious at the same time. If Joel could describe himself in 3 words, he would say "the really great", hoping he would get a fourth word. "The Really Great" sounds cool anyway. Joel is a dependable source of spontaneity and obscure pop culture references. He also appears to lack a certain degree of common sense which leads toward crossing boundaries for political correctness moreso than any other character. He may have even behaved racist back in high school, but he has since cleaned up his act. Throughout the series, Joel is portrayed as the guy that does the science. He's created things such as the eShip, the Sitcom Reactor, and Rya. He's even created IGM. Most importantly, he created the Bonus Stage universe itself. Although he is Joel's best friend, Phil does not appear to be treated well by Joel. While Phil has recognized that Joel makes his life more interesting, Joel appears to have only recently discovered that he relies on having Phil around as a comic foil. Joel is the love obsession of three girls - Elly, Jessica, and June - but he hasn't really liked any of them except Jessica (though he was dating June in High Score). At one point he was married to Sasha, but presumably divorced five years ago for reasons unknown. His less-than-stellar experience with women hasn't stopped him from arranging relationships for Phil. From the failed blind dates of Virtual Dating, to robotic girlfriends, to cloned girlfriends, and now Cassidy. In High Score, Joel had a recently deceased sister named Kate Dawson, who only appeared in a canned High Score episode and is now (according to the Bonus Stage Critics) dead. His weapon of choice, a unique baseball bat, was given to him by his mother. This was hinted to be a future plot point in Joel vs. the Monobrow. In Fission Mailed, Joel hangs himself before he gets the chance to invent the device that brings people back to life. However, when Brad, Elly, and June come from the future to talk him out of hanging himself he invents a device that would restore the Bonus Stage episodes that would have otherwise been removed. Then he hangs himself. Fun Facts * Created his own sitcom called Dad and Son. * He also made a pitch for G4, known as "The Adventures of Pillican Joseph", but it failed. * Created IGM two years ago at the time of Episode 25. * Seems to have an obsession with pirates, but he detests ninjas. * Apparently doesn't like Time Squad, as he revealed in Morbid. * His eye color seems to shift from Red and Pink in some episodes. * Joel revealed that he hates Mr. Malice in Colonel Phil, which is probably why he left him on the self-destructing Hydrox to explode. * He has killed 21 people, 13 of whom were Phil. * He is right-handed, as revealed in episode 38. * In Life in the Blast Lanes, it is revealed that Joel has been a scientist for twelve years. Filmography * Debut: E Quest (High Score), Car (Bonus Stage) * Complete Filmography Character Design * Character Evolution * Alternate Character Designs Also Known As... * Joel (High Score) * Future Joel See Also * Quotes * Nicknames Family He got his bat from his mother as seen in the high score kids designs and had a sister named Kate who was helped by Joel's ex-wife, Sasha, until she was somehow killed as commented in Joel Fights Crime, Phil Rewrites Time. Category:Bonus Stage Characters